


He Doesn't Expect

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could never expect Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Expect

When Gabriel asks him to auction himself for a night for the school’s astro-turf fund he doesn’t expect this to happen. He expects to take some middle aged woman out for dinner, make polite conversation for a few hours, awkwardly avoid a sexual proposition, a quick kiss on the cheek and then run for the hills.

He doesn’t expect Dean Winchester to bid on him, bid on him and win, despite Mrs McClusky’s determination, doesn’t expect that they’ll skip dinner and grab pie from Dean’s own bakery, doesn’t expect Dean to drive them out to the lake, doesn’t expect to find himself star gazing, sharing stories about their lives, squabbling over the last bite of pie, doesn’t expect to fall asleep and wake again wrapped in Dean’s arms, as the sun is cresting over the tree tops. He doesn’t expect Dean to drop by his bookstore mere hours after he dropped him off at home - with twigs in his hair and a massive smile on his face, much to Gabriel’s delight – and ask him out to dinner. He doesn’t expect the affectionately flirtatious texts, the quick light kisses, the long rides in Dean’s beloved car, bickering over breakfast, making up in bed.

He doesn’t expect to fall in love and to be loved back. He doesn’t expect it but it’s the best surprise in the world.


End file.
